Sonic in Fairytale High School
by PrincessMerlinatheMerhog
Summary: This story is actually a dating sim that I made myself. You'll be starring as the main character, a new student who will be making friends along the way and having the option to fall in love with people. As you go along the way, this is YOUR story and YOUR life,so what will be. What character will you be? Will you be able to survive for first day? Lol, you'll have to find out.
1. Introduction

**Hello and Welcome to Fairytale High. Read the introduction before you get started. Thank you ^~^**

 **Intro:**

* * *

Once upon a time, lived a school built for all Fairytale creatures and characters from land and sea and from story to story. Hello there, and welcome to Fantasy High. First off before we begin our story, lets start off with the introduction to this story shall we.

First of all, you'll be playing as a student new to this particular high school. And as you go along, you'll be meeting either characters like Sonic,Shadow and the others or characters you don't know that I made up in the story. And also, you'll get the option to either fall in love with someone and make as many friends as possible. There can be a little twist cause they're might be a chance that the character will fall for you. As you can see there is the Monsters and the Fairytale community. So let me tell you this, it's super important to stay on your side of the school or else you'll end up in trouble or maybe worse, so be careful. And also, this school has dorms for you to live in for the year. Hope your roommate is nice.

So first of all,you must be wandering who brought you here to this world,are you? Well, it was me who summoned you here. So lets begin talking about yourself? What's your name? Fill in your info here:

* * *

Put your name here:"Y/N"

Your age:"Age"

Hobbies:"..."

Talent:"..."

Your Parents:"..."

Appearance:"..."

* * *

Y/N right? What a wonderful name. Anyway, my name is Rosalina I'm the principal of this school. And I'm sure you will like it here. I've been talking to your parents about this school and they found interested in you joining. What,you don't know what Fantasy High is? Well,thanks for asking dear. You see, it's a school for magical people like yourself. We actually have two different communties that are in this school,so this school is really different than what you expected. You'll be living in a dorm with a roommate or two that I've assigned for you. Lol,but don't worry, roommates are based off what gender you are.

Without further a do, lets start off with the Fairytale groups. If you join this side of Fantasy High, you'll probably might meet up with wizards, fairies, princesses, etc. This part of the school could be your lucky day, you'll might end up making a couple of friends on the first day. If you want to see the different groups on this part of school, go to page 2 to begin picking a community for yourself.

Next are the Monsters. This part of the school is not the brightest you think it is but what can I say,they're monsters. There will be groups like witches, vampires, werewolves, etc. that you can join, but it's not gonna be easy. Some of the people in these groups are most likely known as rebels so I better watch your back when facing some of them,but don't worry, there are monsters that are nice to newbies like you.

To make everyone like you in this part of school, you need to lay things cool and just be yourself and not make things awkward to yourself and others. And also, go to page 3 if you want to pick up a class for yourself to find your inner monster or your inner ghoul.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think, will you be able to make a new friend or two at the school? What will you be? You'll see in pages 2 and 3 when I finish putting the groups in. Well, keep on track with the story by adding me into favs or PM me and see if I should continue the story. Tell me what you think about it. Well, I gotta get working on the groups for you to decide on. Well, I'll see you later and happy reading. ^~^**


	2. Community Selection 1: Fairytale

**Hi everyone and welcome to character creator. This section will let you pick what kind of character you will be so this page is where you get to pick a group from the Fairytale** **Community, so have fun. ^~^**

 **The Fairytale Community:**

* * *

Hello there Y/N. Welcome to the Fairytale Community. Let's start off with what kind of character you will be **Select a group before you continue your story. Here's some info about the groups.**

1\. Noble Knights

Who would not love a knight in shining armor. If you pick this group, you will have to go through a lot of training and work of becoming a good knight. You need to be strong and loyal to approve your skills when you go to battle for your exams. And also,there will be tournaments along the way too, so be prepared.

2\. Magical Wizards

I know that wizards don't exist in your world, but here in Fantasy High, they're real alright. Create and improve your spells and magic skills when you go to magic battles. But for now, let's not rush into the battle on your first day. You need to improve your skills first before you qualify into tournaments.

3\. Mystical Mermaids

Do you love to swim? Well this is a group you wild l definitely like. This group has a talent for music and the arts. If you join this creative group, you'll be performing for any High School special activities like home games and etc. Not only they sing, they are magical too. But you need to tryout first in order to join so I wish you luck.

4\. The Royals

This group has a special course of making rules to make this school better. They have a newspaper group if you like to join, but you don't have to if you want to. Also, this group is training princes and princesses to become great and powerful rulers in the future. If you join this one, you'll have a bright royal future ahead of you.

5\. The Fairies

This group contains a lot of magic and skill. There are many types of fairies to choose from like a water fairy, a fire fairy, a love fairy, and many more. Each fairy group has a unique job and you must take responsibility on getting your task done and on time. You will also be given wings if you join this group.

* * *

 **So, what group did you pick, if they are planning or will be doing tryouts, will they accept you? We'll find out. Let me know what group you picked and I guess I have a lot of work to do for this series, but first I have to get the monsters group in before I start working on it. But I'll put up an intro for each group. I hope you have a great day and happy reading everyone. See ya ^~^**


	3. Community Section 2: Monstor

**Hi everyone and welcome to character creator part 2. This section will let you pick what kind of monster you will be so this page is where you get to pick a group from the Monster Community, so have fun. ^~^**

 **The Monster Community:**

 **Hello there Y/N. Welcome to the Monster Community. I know that you don't feel interested in joining the groups in the Fairytale Community, but we have the Monster Community that you might like. Let's start off with what kind of character you will be in this group.**

 **Select a group before you continue your story. Here's some info about the groups.**

* * *

1\. Shadow Vampires

These creatures of the night has a lust for blood and love for finding a blood mate. Be careful when you become or face one of these monsters. We don't want anyone hurt on campus,especially at night. This group isn't friendly to the were wolves however. We don't know why, but when you join this group, please be careful when facing one.

2\. Viscous Werewolves

This group is known to be great hunters and trackers, do you have what it takes to be a member of their group? We'll have to see if you're capable enough to embrace your inner wolf but we will worry about that later. But like I said, stay away from vampires, they don't like to be friendly around your kind for some reason. Be free to join this group if love being out in the wild.

3\. Crimson Succubuses

Do you wish to find love the hard way? Well this is a group that contains magic and the power to make people fall head over heels. Be careful with these monsters, they are the masters of deguises. This dark and mysterious group are good friends with vampires and they love to spend some time with you. With one kiss from anyone of these people, will make you their eternal prisoner for good. Join this group if you love to have everyone's love for you.

4\. Creepy Ghouls

This group has the capability of being scary and creepy. These ghoulish group includes Ghost, Zombies, and even more terrifying creatures. Of course, they do look scary, but promise me, some of them are really nice to newcomers. They have classes built for making you scream your socks off. Be prepared when you join this group cause they love to scare other people.

5\. Wicked Witches

This group contains a lot of magic, skill, and the capability to make potions in their lairs. There are wicked and kind witches that has different traits and personalities. They love to cause trouble in the monster community and loves to show their magic to other students, they just love to show a lil' magic. Witches are a very helpful group cause of their spells and tricks that they learned throughout Faitytale High. If you join this group, you will be given a wand, a magic broom, and a magic book to start off with.

* * *

 **Alright then, this is it. These are the groups that are gonna to be premiered in this story that I'm so excited to do it for you guys. Well I better to work, well I'll see you guys soon. Bye.**


End file.
